


Till Death Do Us Part

by MISHA_MINIONS_IN_THE_TARDIS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISHA_MINIONS_IN_THE_TARDIS/pseuds/MISHA_MINIONS_IN_THE_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Gabriel go to investigate paranormal activity at a high school. You pose as a student as Gabriel poses as a teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schools In

Dean and Sam have never been to willing to let you go on a solo hunt. But, finally they agreed to let you work your own case. They picked out a small case, supernatural sightings at a local highschool. You were about ready to leave when you heard the familia sound of fluttering wings. You turned around to the familiar sight of Gabriel standing behind you.

"Hey sugar, ready to go?" Gabe said with the arrogant smirk that you loved. Not wanting to admit to Dean and Sam that you may need help on this case, you secretly invited Gabe join you on the hunt. You and Gabe have been together for awhile now, though you haven't told anyone yet.

"Hey bae" you said, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm ready" you said. He slid his arms around you for support as he quickly teleported to the high school that you would be spending much time at for the next few days.

\------

The investigation was going quite slow. It was already day two and nothing paranormal was happening. You didn't have any friends here, but it didn't bother you since friends weren't the point of the hunt. Since you didn't have friends, you spent lunch with Gabe in his classroom. You were getting especially irritable today so you decided that you and Gabe both needed some relief.

You walked into Gabe's room, locking the door behind you. "Someone's up to no good." Gabe said, the sound of his voice causing you to become arroused.

"Shut up" you said before quickly going over to Gabe, and climbing into his lap. You then started to kiss your angel, which he seemed to have no objection to. The kiss started off slow before becoming more heated. You let out a lowmoaned which allowed space for Gabe's tounge to explore your mouth. Gabe then snapped his fingers, and you looked down to see that your shirt was gone.

"Not fair, I can't be the only one shirtless. Shirt... Off... Now..." you said between kisses..

"Sure thing sugar" Gabe said before you took his shirt off and tossed it aside. You felt his fingers dig into your side as your hands entwined in his golden hair. You started to grind your hips into his as you felt the need to be closer together. Skin collided on skin and you felt Gabe's mass grown beneath you. 

You contemplated taking off Gabe's pant when you heard the warning bell for the end of the period. "And we were just starting to have fun" you said in a voice more pouty then you intended.

"You are such a tease, sugar" Gabe said, obviously disappointed. 

"Can I have my shirt back" you said, with a bit of tease in your voice.

"Shirt... Nope doesn't ring a bell" Gabe said. "Maybe you'll just have to wear this." He snapped his fingers and you were wearing a slutty little Frenchmaid outfit. 

"Nope this is not my shirt" You said with a half smirk. Before you knew it, you were back in your clothes, but still no shirt on.

"I think I like you with no shirt on. Suits you best sweetheart" Gabe said, with a teasing wiggle of his eyebrows. You gave him the death stare and he finally gave in. "Fiiiieee...." he snapped his fingers and you were fully clothed again. 

"You are such an asshole" you said with a smile. You crawled on his lap again to kiss him one more time. "But... I love yo...." Your sentence was cut short when you felt a sharp pain cutting through your stomach. You looked down to see a sharp blade piercing your body. You screamed in pain and fell to the floor, choking on blood.

"No!" Gabe screamed and looked up to see a demon holding a bloody knife. Gabe tried to run to your side, but his path was blocked by the demon, who then proceeded to tackle him to the ground. The demon had unbeliveabe strength and Gabe was unable to break free. "Let me heal her!" Gabe screamed.

The demon just smiled and retorted "I think I'd rather make you watch her die!"

Gabriel struggled against his captor, but to no avail. "Why are you doing this!" Gabe yelled. He looked down at you, blood now pooled around your away. You can feel your life slipping away, but you had to see your angel one last time. You turned your head and met Gabe's golden eyes, filled with sadness. You could barely move but you managed to mouth "I love you" one last time before darkness washed over you.

\------

Gabriel screamed in horror as he watched the last spec of life drain out of his lover. "That was pleasing to watch, now its your turn angel boy" the demon said with glee. Gabe didn't even put up a fight, he had lost his only will to survive. The demon pulled out an angel sword, still stained with your blood, and placed it over Gabriel's heart. 

A fluttering of wings was heard and seconds later, there was a knife in the demons back, sparks burning in his eyes. Gabriel looked over to see Castiel with Sam and Dean on either side of him. He quickly untangled himself from the demons dead grip and ran to your side. 

Gabriel knew that he was to late, but he didn't want to believe it. He cradled your empty vessel close to he chest. Tears streamed down his face as he repeated your name over and over again.


	2. Dealing With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries to find a way to bring you back to life.

Images of you dying kept on flashing through Gabriel's head. His dreams were haunted with your screams. The archangel felt hopeless without you in his life. You have always been the light that he had followed, but that light had been put out.

Gabriel was on a path of self destruction. He constantly tried to drown his sorrows with alcohol and meaningless sex. He hunted down and slaughtered every demon responsible for your demise. If anyone got in the way of his revenge, he would kill them too. 

Gabriel was always looking for a way to bring you back. He had learned that the sword that killed you was an archangels blade, and that your soul was dragged to hell by one of the demons. He knew that it was impossible to bring you back himself.

One day, Crowley appears to Gabriel and offered him a deal. "Well if it isn't my favorite archangel." Crowley said with a smirk.

"Leave my alone Crowley, or you'll end up like all of other lowlife demons I killed."

"Lets not get to hasty. I'm here to offer you a deal."

Gabriel scoffed. "I don't deal with demon's. And I especially don't deal with a piece of crap demon like you."

"Well if that's so, I guess I won't bring back your little girlfriend. What was he name again? Oh right (Y/N)."

Gabriel paused before answering "What do you want Crowley?"

"Oh its quite simple really. I bring (Y/N) back, and all you have to do is kill someone for me."

"Who?" Gabriel asked with determination.

"Your brother, Lucifier." Crowley said with a snarl.

Gabriel took moment to think. "Why do you want my brother dead?"

"Let's just say that he is a threat to my position as King. And well, I don't like threats."

"Even if I was to agree, how am I supposed to know where Lucifer is?"

"Two weeks from now, some Gods will be having a little meeting to discuss what to do about the upcoming apocalypse. It will be at the Elysian Fields Hotel. I believe that Lucifier will make an appearance there." Crowley paused for a second, "Do we have a deal?"

Without hesitation "Deal."

"There's a good angel. Oh and you might want to hurry and dig (Y/N) out of her grave. She might need a little help." And with that, the king of hell was gone.

\-----

You awoke in a dark place. You seemed to be surrounded by wood. Dirt was seeping through the cracks of your prison. You could barely breathe and oxygen was running out fast. You thought to yourself 'What is this a new form of torture?' Just then it seemed that all the dirt was removed from above you and the wooden box that you were trapped in was flung open. Light from above blinded you and you could faintly make out a figure hovering above you. You could feel yourself being picked up out of your wooden prison and set down gently on the ground. You took this as an opportunity and pushed your captor, and attempted to run. You were weak and barely made it four feet before you stumbled an fell. You felt strong arms wrap around you and your captor whispering your name. You eyes have finally adjusted to the light. You looked up to see Gabriel holding you. "Your not real!" you screamed in a hoarse voice, over and over again. You tried to escape, but his strong arms held you in your place. "(Y/N), its me! Its really me. Your okay now." Gabe kissed you softly on the head. "Your okay." Gabriel repeated. You began to sob into his shirt. And that how you stayed. Gabriel holding you, whispering comforts to you, and you crying softly in his warming embrace.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel take you to Dean and Sam for protection while he explains to you his end of the deal.

"Gabe" you whispered softly.

"Hmmm" Gabriel hummed in response.

"How am I here?" You asked, a question that was circling your mind ever since you got back. 

Gabriel didn't respond immediately. He didn't want to ruin this moment with breaking the news of his deal. "That, (Y/N), is a topic for discussion at a later time. Right now, let's get out of here."

For the first time, you took in your surroundings. You were in an empty field. Next to you, an empty hole that was what remained of your grave. You suddenly felt very hungry, thirsty, and tired. You nodded your agreement to leave. 

Gabe helped you stand, putting an arm around you for support. He snapped his fingers and you were suddenly in front of a familiar house. It belonged to Bobby Singer. "Why did you bring me here" you asked.

"We needed some place safe to go. And I'm sure those two pudding brains you hang out with will be happy to know your alive" Gabe replied. 

Together, you and Gabe walked up to the door and knocked. Seconds later, you heard the door open and Dean saying "Who the hell... (Y/N)? What...? How...?" Dean stood frozen in shock before he noticed Gabriel standing next to you. "Gabriel what's going on!" Dean shouted at Gabe. "I swear if this is one of your sick pranks I'm going to kill you!" "Dean. It's me. It's really me" you said, tears threatening at your eyes as well as Dean pulled you into a tight hug, letting his tears fall down his face. "I never though I'd see you again" Dean said through a tight voice. "I missed you too Dean" you said, not wanting to let Dean go. "Let's get (Y/N) into the other room so she can rest" you heard Gabriel say from behind you. Dean nodded, breaking away from the hug. Both Gabe and Dean help you walk into the living room and gently set you on the couch. "Where are Sam and Bobby?" you asked. As if in cue, Sam walked in, arguing with Bobby. Their squabbling quickly came to a halt as they both saw you. "Hey guys" you said, almost afraid of their response. "(Y/N)?" Bobby said in a skeptical voice. He walked over to you and looked at you with a skeptical look. He moved a if to give you a hug then quickly changed his action and splashed you with holy water. "Dammit Bobby! I'm not a demon!" You said, wiping the water from your face. "And don't even bother with the silver because I'm not a shifter either." You said, already having calculated his next move. Bobby pulled you into a tight, father like hug. "I'm glad to see your alive and well again (Y/N)." You turned around to look at Sam, who has been quite this entire time. "Sam... Get over here. You still haven't given me a hug." Sam smiled. He walked over to you, pulling you into his large arms. "Alright, enough of this sappy crap." Gabriel said, taking his place next to your side. "I think (Y/N) here needs to rest." You nod in agreement, making a mental note to talk to Gabe about how he got you out later. For the the first time in what seemed like forever, everything was perfect. You had your boys back and your archangel by your side. \----- You allowed Gabe to help you to your room. Upon entering your room, you saw your reflection in a mirror. Your clothes were tattered and stained with mud. Your hair was caked with dirt. You moved to the bathroom before starting to take off your shirt. Pain shot up your arms and stomach. You let out a little whimper. Suddenly, Gabe was next to you. Asking permission with his eyes, he slowly helped you undress. He's seen you naked before so you didn't mind. After a small struggle, you were finally able to get all your clothes off. You motioned for Gabe to leave at you got it in the shower. You turned on the shower, letting the hot water run down the back of your neck and across your sore muscles. You watched as months worth of dirt and grime wased down the drain. After you were completely clean, you got out and wrapped a towel around your body. You walked into your room, finding an oversized sweater and sweatpants to wear. You sat on your bed and looked up to see Gabriel standing in your doorway. You smiled and layed down. He came over to you, planting a kiss on your forehead before turning to leave. Your grabbed his hand whispering "stay." He crawled in bed next to you, wrapping his arms around you. You snuggled deeper into his chest. You heard him whisper "I love you" and you responded with "I love you too" before falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a terrible person!!! :'(


End file.
